Elle Bell
by DomLetty101
Summary: One Shot of Dom and Lettys life!


**A/N: My loyal readers! Please know I have been reading your messages and I have been trying to update, I'm in 6 classes plus working full time, and I haven't found time or inspiration for the other stories, I get to like 400 words and it falls flat. I want to put out something good for you not pathetic, I am still trying to get that for you. I hope this one shot will help for the ones I haven't posted. xx**

* * *

I felt my body awaken from the deep slumber I was in, I tightened my grip on the waist of the body that was underneath mine as I kissed the rising and falling chest. I slipped out of the arms that were wrapped around my body and stepped into my slippers as I went downstairs to make some tea.

 _7:38 am_ The clock in the kitchen read. I had somehow become a morning person the older I got.

I added some water to the pot and placed it on the stove and started the coffee for Dom knowing he would want it as soon as he woke up, while I sat on the kitchen chair checking my phone waiting for the tea.

 _'_ _8_ _th_ _Annual Los Angeles Car Show Today!'_ Was the first thing I saw when I checked the LA Times App. I knew what we were doing today. I heard my tea scream and I sat up to pour the pot of boiling water into my cup and dropped in a tea bag. I added some honey to it and went to sit outside. I grabbed my speaker so I could listen to my music while I continued to read the news and sip my tea. I loved these times I had to myself. I loved being with my husband but something about having my alone time in the mornings was a nice treat. I pulled my bare legs up underneath my butt as my t shirt hung loosely off my shoulder.

 _8:11 am_ I didn't hear the door open but I felt the soft set of lips press against my bare shoulder and kiss up to my ear.

"Good morning" The gruff voice said.

"Good morning" I smiled as I moved over allowing him to sit behind me with his fresh cup of coffee. I sat in-between his legs while he wrapped his left arm across my chest pulling my in closer as I let my body relax into his with my legs bent at the knee. We sat in silence each of us reading the news sipping on our choice of 'pick me up'.

"You get your costume?" Dom asked me

"Hmm?"

"You're costume, did you get it?"

"Oh yeah, Mia dropped it off yesterday"

"WHAT! And you didn't show me!" Dom said with excitement

"Calm down, papa. You will see it soon."

"Come on I'll put mine on, you put yours on too"

"Later"

"Fine" He pouted, I put mine and Doms cup on the ground below me and rolled over in his arms on the small patio couch and kissed his nose.

"You know what I'm wearing now is more revealing than my costume" He laughed and pulled me in for a kiss.

"You want breakfast?" I nodded and kissed him again. I sat forward to let him get up and make us some breakfast. The house was quiet as I looked in the kitchen window and watched Dom prepare something on the stove. He was shirtless wearing only his grey joggers. I blushed at his attire, he was still sexy to me. I loved my life with him, everything was now perfect.

20 minutes later I still sat outside sipping on my tea till Dom came over and handed me a plate of blueberry pancakes.

"Thank you" I said with a kiss.

A phone call interrupted our kiss and I gave him apologetic eyes as I answered it.

 _'_ _Hey Lexy'_ I greeted as I looked at the caller ID.

 _'_ _Good morning, Mrs. Toretto, I thou-'_

 _'_ _Lexy, I told you just call me Letty'_ I told my extremely hard-working assistant.

 _'_ _Right, Letty, I just wanted to let you know your friend Lisa had her baby this morning'_

 _'_ _She did! Thank you so much for telling me, how did you know, doesn't matter could you please send h-'_

 _'_ _I sent her lilies this morning and a pink teddy bear and her husband must've texted your work cell phone by accident so I got it instead'_

 _'_ _Thank you, Lexy.'_ I told her appreciatively

 _'_ _Not a problem, Letty. I also cleared your appointments for tomorrow between 1-3 so you can be at the performance'_

 _'_ _You are a life saver, I owe you so much'_

 _'_ _It's really not a problem, I should get going though, have some things to do'_

 _'_ _Okay, thank you again!'_ I said as we hung up

"Lisa had her baby" Dom asked

"Yep, and Lexy sent her flowers and a teddy bear."

"I like her"

"She is my favorite assistant"

"Can you believe us two street kids now have our own assistants" Dom said with a chuckle

"Can you believe these two troublemaking street kids, own a multimillion dollar company" I said seductively as I kissed him truly feeling proud of how far Dom and I have come. The kiss got heated as Dom pulled me on top of him and I grinded my core against his hardening member.

"MOMMY!" A little voice yelled from around the corner causing Dom and I to pull away quickly. I fixed myself and stood up to greet the rambunctious 4-year-old who was running around the corner.

"Baby girl!" I squealed happily as she jumped into my arms hugging me tightly.

"Elle!" Mia yelled from behind as she chased after her.

"Trying to lose our daughter?" Dom teased his sister as he took our daughters bags and hugged her.

"Thanks for keeping her last night, Mi" I told her honestly. Dom and I had been working so much and we finally had a night alone and it was perfect.

"Of course, I love spending time with my Elle Bell" Mia said while pinching her nose.

"You wanna go get ready with daddy, baby girl? We're going to see some cars today" I told her and she clapped her hands happily as I handed her over to Dom while I talked with Mia.

"So how was last night?" She asked me

"Perfect, honestly it was just what I needed and I think just what Dom needed too. We both left the office around 4 and Dom had taken me to dinner at Neptunes Net, I forgot how much I loved that place, then we got back home at around 7 and went skinny dipping"

"Gross"

"Then we watched a movie and went to bed"

"Wait you didn't eve-"

"Oh well if you wanted to know the details, yes we did, 4 times in fact and we als-"

"Okay okay, I get it. No need to tell me" Mia said putting her hands up

I laughed and looked back inside to see Dom throwing Elle up and down in the air while she laughed hysterically. Dom was such a good father, I knew he would be, but knowing he would and seeing him be was two completely different things. Dom caught me starring and winked at me making me blush.

"Anyways, I should get going, also, I thought I should tell you Elle keeps asking me about her auntie Gisele, I told her that's something mommy would tell her about."

"Thanks Mi" I said hugging her. Elle, was named after the woman who not only saved my life, she saved my daughters too. I was pregnant with Elle when I was in the accident, and Gisele stopped to bring me to the hospital, and again on the plane, Gisele risked her life to save Han, who was only there to save me. I couldn't think of anyone stronger to name my daughter after than my dear friend Gisele.

"I thought you'd be getting ready, little lady?" I said standing in the doorway watching my two loves laugh and play.

"Sorry mommy" Dom and Elle said in unison.

I took Elles hand as we made our way upstairs. I pulled out some jeans and a t-shirt for her.

"Mommy, I don't like that shirt"

"Oh you don't hey? Well what do you want to wear, baby"

"I want to wear what you wear mommy"

"Well I'm going to wear jeans and a black shirt"

"That's what I want to wear too!" I smiled at my daughter and grabbed her a black tank top and skinny jeans and put her little leather jacket on top.

"I'll be right back ok, I'm gonna get ready"

"I come too" She said following me to my room

I stood in my closet wearing a plain black bra and underwear.

"Hey toots, can you hand mommy her shirt" I asked her

"Yes momma"

Dom walked in and smiled at our daughters' outfit as I pulled up my jeans and put my leather jacket over top of my tank top.

"There's my love, and my little love" Doms aid as Elle jumped into his arms.

"We're ready, daddy!"

We made our way to the car show and Elle got excited at almost every car we saw, except the imports. Just like her parents.

After a few hours we made our way home and our tired little girl was fast asleep in the back seat. Dom had picked her up and put her in her bed, meanwhile I was in our bathroom trying something on.

"Elle Bell, is in her bed" I heard Dom say. "Babe?" He called out for me

"Ba-" He started but I cut him off as I walked out the bathroom door

"Was this the costume you wanted to see, papa?" I smiled seductively as I made my way over to him.

"You're a really sexy little bunny" He said grabbing me and holding me close as he squeezed my butt.

"Glad you think so, papa" Dom and I were going to a Halloween party with Mia and Brian, I was dressed as a playmate and Dom was going to be Hugh Hefner. That was our night time costume, when we take our daughter trick or treating we were all going to be dressed as the Incredibles. But, we were convinced to have some mommy and daddy time too. As I kissed my husband, I smiled at this beautiful life we created. I was married to the love of my life, we have a company that we built together, we have our family, and we have our amazing daughter that brings us nothing but joy and the occasional headache, but I wouldn't change any of that for anything in this world.


End file.
